fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarantula Hawk (NsN)
Summary Sarah Reave also known as Tarantula Hawk among fellow mercenaries and monsters. She is an SS Rank Mercenary, making her one of the most skilled ones out there. Being an S rank mercenary, it only makes sense she takes on S Class jobs. She named herself Tarantula Hawk because she was fascinated with the insect. As such, she managed to replicate the vemon from a Tarantula Hawk that she can use in her hunts. She coats her bullets and weapons with the venom causing instant paralysis upon contact. Her venom is far more potent than that of an actual Tarantula Hawk. Her venom works on demons (Host only affected), Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, and pretty much most monsters except Dragons. Sarah Reave also hunts down cultist, witches, and rogue Mercenaries. Appearance See picture Personality And Likes (WIP) Sarah Reave is a determined Mercenary. She hunts down monsters and creatures with no hesitation or delay. She holds no sympathy for anything that is considered a monster so her emotions don't get in the way. As a Tarantula Hawk, she prefers to Paralyze her prey and take them to HQ where they can be disected and learned from so that scientist can develop new means to combat other creatures. Sarah is also a Sadist. A good reason she choose the job of mercenary is so that she can act on her desires. It would not be considered a crime if tortures a creature if it is on a kill on sight order. With her venom, the target still feels pain, they just can't move. Making them completely at her Mercy. Often she would return targets to HQ with missing eye's, limbs, and stab wounds. Sarah does not have permission to torture cultists, witches, and rogue mercenaries in her branch, but she still has done so and she makes up a story that it all happened during fight. Which is not true as it only takes one cut from her or one bullet to paralyze. So most people know she tortured them anyway but choose to not say anything. Sarah is a smart person. She never goes into a situation unprepared and always have awareness of her situations. She can read people in a heartbeat so she is not fooled by the deception of others. Sarah has only failed 5 missions out of 234. And those 5 consisted of Dragons. Sarah is intimidating. She is feared among monsters and criminals alike. This is mainly due to her skill, but some know of her tendency to torture others before wasting them or sending them to HQ. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Sarah Reave, Tarantula Hawk Origin: Not so Nonfiction Gender: Female Age: 32 years old Classification: SS Rank Mercenary, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Paralysis Inducement (Sarah's bullets are coated with an upgraded form of Tarantula Hawk venom as well as her daggers and knives. Causing Targets to be Paralyzed for up to 30 minutes), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant (Sarah is extremely skilled in unarmed and armed combat. She has fought and overwhelmed werewolves and vampires with her bare hands), Smoke Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in Marksmanship, swords, knives, bo staffs, and bats), Poison Manipulation (Upgraded TH venom) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via device), Possession (Via device) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight hand to hand with werewolves and vampires) Speed: Supersonic (Can evade bullet fire, reacted to demons, werewolves and vampires Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift 500 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Punched a hole in someone's head. Has made Vampires and Werewolves bleed) Durability: Small Building level (Survived a house explosion. Can take blows from werewolves, demons, wendigos, and vampires) Stamina: Superhuman. Her stamina far surpasses the greatest athletes and she can run for 32 hours straight) Range: 1000 meters with guns Standard equipment: Ak-47, Daggers, and Knives Intelligence: Genius. Highly analytical and is prepared in almost every situation. Has awareness of her surroundings and can read people like a book. Knowledgeable in science and created her own potent version of inset venom. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Punched a hole in someone's head *Survived a house explosion *Fought werewolves and vampires physically *Shot a moving target at 678 meters away *Killed hundreds of supernatural creatures Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Killers Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Combat Gods